


Meowth's choice

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Team rocket & meowth [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Meowth as always stayed out of messy situations.Especially when it comes to James's previous rich life.However when their friends freedom and being part of team rocket is on the line.Meowth steps upJessebelle vs MeowthHis partners are soon going to realize just how much their furry friend cares.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth
Series: Team rocket & meowth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Meowth's choice

"No way!!!".

Meowth interrupted James's response as he walked in front of his Teammates. The anger and hats that radiated from the cat pokemons body was unlike anything team rocket or ash and friends had seen before.

"Were a Team! There is no Jessie, James and Meowth without each other!". Meowth scowled. "I won't let you take him from us!".

"Meowth". James eyes shined with emotion.

"You and me Jessebelle, me against your Vileplume. If I win you let James go, and never bother him or us again".

" Interesting proposition". The female played with her fan. "But whst if I win?".

"You get me".

Meowth ignored the gasps from the group smirking.

" We both know how you run. You want to be the best with da the best. You want to have the most luxurious things that you can get. Money can't buy a talking pokemon. We both know that you would top anybody with pokemon that could actually talk".

"Well I do love unique things. Very well". She shut her fan. "I accept".

"Meowth". James tone soft. "You don't have to do this".

"All my life I have tried to fit in. I even had my own kind turn against me. Your more then just my Teammates your my family. And I won't let us be broken up by the likes of her!!".

Meowth smirked turning to Brock.

"Hey twerp you used to be a Gym leader. Want to be the referee".

Brock gazed hard at Meowth before nodding, the two Pokemon stepped up. Nobody had ever seen Meowth so determined and series before. His eyes boring into Jessebelle's.

"This is a 1 on 1 Pokemon battle. The challenge will be over once either Pokemon is defeated. Do you agree to those term?".

"Yes!!". Meowth and Jessebella stated at the same time.

"Then let the battle begin!!!".


End file.
